Kal-013
Kal is a second generation SPARTAN II. He grew up on Harvest and was taken at the age of five. After training, he was briefly assigned to Gold team and served with them for the late Inssurectionist war and early Human-Covenant War. After the events on Harvest, He was reassigned to Inferno team led by Jason G265. His name is well known to be affiliated with the Human-Covenant war and the events on Epsilon Halo in 2556. He currently serves in Steel Unit as the Co-leader of Fireteam Hyena. =Bio= Early History Childhood Kal grew up on a middle class home on Harvest. His parents, Mark and Jessica, both had day jobs and Kal was offten left in the house alone. During this time, he made friends with a group of other kids from the school next door. Since his parents could not afford school, he would hang out with the children after school ended or during the free periods. He showed an exceptional ability in sports and other athletic activities. Due to this, he was constantly being bruised and beat from tackles and other roughhousing. This lead to the developement of a suprising resistance to pain for his age and was yet another factor that caught the attention of ONI. Very early on Kal demonstrated adult like qualities such as a very calm and composed attitude even under stressful situations. SPARTAN Recruitment Kal, unlike most other SPARTAN recruits, was kidnapped during the day because of his absence of parents. The agents approached him when he was playing with his friends pretending to be ambulance officers. They said that his mother had been hurt very badly and they neeed him to come with them. He was taken to a Pelican where he was sedated for the ride to reach(he was conscious briefly on the cruiser but was knocked out again). When he arrived, he saw many other children sitting in the room with him. At first, he tried to leave the room but was forced to sit down. After hearing the speech given by Doctor Halsey, Kal felt the desire to become the soldier she was talking about. SPARTAN Training Kal had set his mind to becoming a SPARTAN and was determined to succeed. He worked harder than any of the other trainees during training and pushed himself to his limits. He soon became an inspiration to the others and his natural leadership ability had him placed as the head of Gold Team. He learned quickly and never gave up. Along with leadership, Kal showed a talent for heavy weapons and vehicular activity. His prefered to use dual SMGs in the combat excercises but was capable with most weapons. He was a little below average in marksmanship but made up for this with his ability in medium to close range. Human-Covenant War Epsilon Halo Requiem Period Personality Kal is a very grim and stoic character and tends to show a gritty attitude. On the Battlefield, he is devoted to the task at hand which at times causes him to act out recklessly. Like most SPARTANs, he is very skilled at hiding his emotions and also tends to avoid socialising with those other than his current squad. Kal has a very protective personality and is willing to risk even the mission to protect his sqaud although he shows very little regard for his own life. He is seen as a guiding figure among his teammates and watches over them with extreme vigilance. Appearance Kal is relatively shorter compared to most other SPARTAN-II's, but is densely built with a very muscular appearance. He has dirty-blonde hair, hazle eyes, and a chisled jaw. Kal commonly grows his facial hair but keeps his hair on top to a buzzcut. He has a very deep voice with a trace of Australian accent. =Other= Equipment Human/Covenant War-Eta Halo * * * * Requiem Period * * * * * Trivia *Kal is based off of the character created by Castor 118 Gallery